


Pull (The Ground Level Remix)

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, Remix, Sentient Mud, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is listening. It is watching. It will not be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull (The Ground Level Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quicksand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541445) by [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela). 



There are humans.

It doesn't care for humans. Humans pollute. Humans corrupt. Humans ruin.

The humans leave. They will not return.

The humans never return.

The humans return.

Time has no meaning to it. It has no age, no birthdate. It is. It always was. It always will be. Humans count time. They move in straight lines. That is how it knows that the humans have not been gone for long. They are the same humans. They are the same bodies, the same minds. They have not grown, have not changed. They are barely even older, and they have not learned.

There are three males. They are not interesting. One is loud. It likes him least. He does not like it. This does not offend it, because the feelings of a human are, at best, worthy of being noted and then ignored.

It will drown him.

One is familiar. He has the touch of the ones who came long before. It killed many of the ones who came before. This one seems less arrogant, less self-interested, less harmful, in the ways in which it is capable of being harmed. It makes him more pleasing. It also makes him boring.

It will let him live, as long as he remains quiescent.

One is quiet. He is the smartest. He watches carefully, does not let his focus wane, is not distracted. He notices it first, points out its movements to the others. He believes that it is what it is before the rest will believe him.

It has not decided what to do to this one.

There is a woman with them. 

The woman is different.

There are almost never women, when the humans come. It likes women better, but this is only because it has less exposure to them. The women do not act differently from the males, and it does not know why they stay away, when the males will not. It suspects it is because the women are smarter. This would not surprise it.

This woman is smart. She is strong. She is paying attention, staying alert even as the males stumble and err. Her only real crime is listening to the boring male when he makes foolish plans. That makes her loyal. It is interesting.

It likes this human. It will keep her.

They are trying to leave. The loud male and the quiet male go first. It decides it is not worth the effort to drown the loud one, so it lets them go. The woman and the boring male follow, the male leading. 

It begins to pull.

The male is stuck for a few moments, but he is soon free, which is what it had intended. The woman is not as fast, which is what it expected. She will not be able to free herself. She will belong to it. It will not kill her, but she will not leave. She is struggling, but it expected that. It will not make her suffer, because it is not cruel. It simply is, and now the woman is with it.

The woman and the boring male are talking. The woman is beginning to be afraid, so it pulls her down further. She will be soothed in time. Now the boring male is approaching it. It does not know why for a moment, although it already knew the boring male was slightly stupid.

It understands then that the boring male loves the woman.

It cannot love. There is one of it. There is nothing worthy of its love. From what it understands from humans, it could love itself, but this is a metaphor used to mean having self-esteem.

It does not have a self-esteem problem.

But the male is risking himself to save the woman, which is useless. It could kill him in an instant if it so chose. The male is making a ridiculous gesture to prove his worth. The male is not going to stop. Its patience is infinite, because it counts no time, moves to no human's notion of a straight line of temporal progression. That does not make this fight any less tedious. If the boring male did not care for her, he would leave her. If he would leave her, it could have her. The boring male cares, so if it keeps her, he will bring more humans, humans who pollute and corrupt, humans who ruin.

It lets her go, simply because it does not need the inconvenience. 

The humans leave. They will not return.

The humans never return.

They never return.


End file.
